


busting through them gates (Podfic)

by juice817



Series: break loose ranch [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared’s a good ‘ol boy, appreciates life’s simple pleasures, but he wants what he wants and he’ll go to some serious lengths to get it. And what he wants right now, is Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	busting through them gates (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [busting through them gates](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/191374) by technosage. 



**Title:** [busting through them gates](http://smokeringhalos.livejournal.com/11154.html)   
**Author:** technosage   
**Reader:** juice817  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Jensen/Jared  
 **Disclaimer** : I made it all up.  
 **Summary:** Jared’s a good ‘ol boy, appreciates life’s simple pleasures, but he wants what he wants and he’ll go to some serious lengths to get it. And what he wants right now, is Jensen.

 **Format:** mp3

54 MB, 59 min 

Download or listen [here](https://www.box.net/shared/ls9fiqu4o5)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?trylrwigmzy)


End file.
